Where Sleeping Dogs Lie
by Michelle Mooni
Summary: During school, Stiles thinks of an overlooked question. Where, exactly, does Derek Hale sleep? In the burnt Hale House? In a tree, like Tarazan? Or someplace... Weirder? Slight Stiles/Derek, Allison/Scott if you squint, but not the focus.One-Shot


**Yay! My first story ever(or at least, the first story uploaded to this site)! I'm looking forward to all reviews and criticism I may receive!**

**WARNING: Derek is a creeper... Like, a MAJOR creeper**

Stiles sat in his science class next to his partner, Danny. He probably should have been reading over their lab, but a question had been plaguing his mind for the past week…

"Stiles!" Danny yelled in frustration. Stiles blinked and turned to the other boy.

"Yeah?"

"Have you even read the lab yet? You've been looking off into space for the past four minutes." Danny asked with a frown as he leaned on one hand.

Stiles smiled as confidently as he could. "Psh, of course I have. It's about electricity or something, right?" Danny face-palmed in exasperation.

"… It's about plants. God, you're the worst lab partner ever." Danny rolled his eyes as Stiles grinned.

When school was over and Stiles was done ruining Danny's grade, he found Scott walking with Allison. Walking between them, he threw his arms around the both of their shoulders and smiled. "Hey, love-birds. I've got an important question. It may change our lives."

"What is it, Stiles?" Allison asked curiously. Scott looked at his friend with interest as well(Stiles was pretty sure it was also a look of annoyance for getting between him and his girlfriend, but all well).

"So you know how Derek's house was mostly burned from that fire?"

Scott raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, so?"

"Well, we've all been there, and it's a dump. Practically unlivable." Stiles continued.

"What are you getting at, Stiles?" Allison asked, wondering if Stiles had found something important.

"Well, where does Derek sleep?" Both Scott and Allison stopped. Stiles(who was still walking) caused the trio to trip forward.

"What?" Allison asked, thinking she had misheard him.

"Where does Derek sleep? We've never seen the guy's bedroom before. For all we know, he could sleep in the trees like Tarazan." Stiles repeated, trying to elaborate.

"I don't know, maybe he actually fixed up his bedroom?" Scott replied, although it sounded more like he was questioning himself.

Stiles waved the answer off. "Who fixes only one room in their house? Besides, Derek doesn't seem like a 'Home Improvements' kind of guy."

Scott rolled his eyes and frowned. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Huh, that's a pretty good idea…"

"Wait," Allison cut in, "What are the chances Derek would actually answer?"

Scott and Stiles were quiet for a few seconds.

"Good enough for me!" Stiles said cheerfully as he left the two and hopped into his jeep.

Allison and Scott watched as Stiles left the school parking lot. Allison then turned to Scott.

"That's actually a good question. Where _does _Derek sleep?"

"HEY!" Stiles yelled, standing outside of the Hale house. He had gotten no response for the five minutes he had been yelling, and he was positive Derek was home. He then had an idea.

"Dog breath! I need to talk to you!" He yelled even louder than he had before.

"What?" Derek growled from behind him. Stiles jumped forwards in surprise.

"Hey, how did you… Whatever. I have a question." Stiles walked over to the alpha, who didn't even seem to acknowledge the question. He just glared.

Stiles, taking this as a sign to continue, tried his best to glare back at the wolf. "Where do you sleep?"

"What?" The glare left Derek's face as confusion settled into his features.

"Well, I've never seen your bedroom, and I doubt the first thing on your mind when you came back was "Huh, should I paint my room lavender, or turquoise?" Stiles did his best impression of Derek's voice, making the alpha growl again.

"That's none of your business." Derek pushed past him as he entered his house. Siles pouted.

"Fine! Have it your way!" Stiles started to walk off in defeat.

"I give up!" He yelled out.

Once he was sitting safely back in his Jeep, he thought about the Hale house and smirked. "Not."

Stiles slowly crept past his kitchen, where his father sat going over some documents. Quietly ninja rolling out of his house(he'd been practicing the maneuver for a solid month), he let out a breath as he climbed in his Jeep.

"Wait," He thought aloud, "why didn't I just tell my dad that I was going over to Scott's? Stupid!" He drove down to the forest and pulled over to the side of the rode. Pulling a flashlight out of the glove compartment, he glanced at the waning crescent moon. Thank goodness it wasn't a full moon, Stiles(most likely) wouldn't be ripped to pieces by an angry wolf.

Making his way through all the trees, he eventually found Derek's home. Hopefully, Derek would be too busy stalking Scott to be home.

Climbing through a window(due to the fact that the door was locked and Derek may have set up a trap for intruders), Stiles ungracefully fell on the ground. Rubbing his now sore face, the boy took in his surroundings.

The house looked how it always did, almost completely empty with burnt and ripped wallpaper hanging off of the walls. Stiles got up and carefully made his way up the rotten wood floors.

Once he had made it up the stairs, he looked around with his flashlight. There were many doors to investigate, but before he could pick one, he was roughly pushed to the ground.

"Ow! Hey, what's the big id- H-hey Derek! What are you doing here?" Stiles smiled nervously at the man who had just knocked him to the ground. Derek glared darkly.

"This is my house, Stiles."

"Is it? My bad, I'll just be going now…" Stiles tried to make a quick exit, but Derek grabbed his arm.

"Why are you here, Stiles?" Derek asked as he glared harder at Stiles, who glare back defiantly.

"I was trying to figure out where you sleep. I wouldn't be here if you had told me earlier!" Stiles replied, trying to pin all of the blame on Derek, who then sighed.

"Do you really want to know where I sleep?" Stiles nodded intently as Derek leaned in close to Stiles ear.

"I sleep… Under your bed." And with that, Derek walked down his stairs, leaving a shocked and confused Stiles standing in his house.

Stiles walked into his house, in a slight stupor. After seeing his father asleep on the couch because he was waiting for his son to come home, Stiles left a note on the coffee table saying that he had been with the drag queens.

Gently closing his bedroom door, Stiles changed into his pajamas and spoke aloud to himself.

"He was just joking, there's no way Derek would be creepy enough to sleep under my bed." He was just starting to believe himself when he heard a small snore and froze.

"It's probably just my dad." Stiles told himself as he checked under his bed.

True to his word, Derek was curled into a ball and was snoring lightly. Part of Stiles wanted to wake him up and kick Derek out, but another part of him thought he looked peaceful, and maybe just a little cute…

Sighing, Stiles grabbed a pillow off of his bed and shoved it underneath, towards the alpha. He then climbed into his bed and went to sleep, listening to Derek breath softly beneath him.

**EXTRA**

A few weeks later, Stiles looked over to Derek, who was sitting in his bed with him.

"Wait, where did you sleep before you knew me?" Derek glanced at the boy and raised an eyebrow.

_"Who said I only slept under your bed after I'd met you?"_

**I told you he was creepy. Anyway, I don't own Teen Wolf in any way, shape, or form. If I did...**

_**This kind of stuff would be an episode**_


End file.
